


Paladin

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Sagittarius [4]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chiron cooks some, Chiron does what he wants, Chiron is a good parent, Chiron loves his wife!, Chiron misses his wife, Chiron | Archer of Black is a Dork, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gray is a baby, Horse facts, Humor, Mentions of Chiron's family, Mild Language, Mineta Minoru Bashing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Thirteen (My Hero Academia), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Chiron | Archer of Black, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, UA Staff Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork, fuck mineta, i sorta threw some things out the window because fate is unnecessarily complicated, mentions of past Grail Wars, minor manga spoilers, nothing big though, nothing major, once again, possible nsfw themes in one or two chapters, small cameos from other series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Outside of the main timeline, strange things happen. Funny things. Sad things. Weird things. Things are always happening behind the scenes— a completion of Oneshots for the Sagittarius Series(Updates at random)
Relationships: Chiron | Archer of Black / Chariclo
Series: Sagittarius [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590025
Kudos: 27





	1. Open Debate— Staff Style

**Author's Note:**

> Before Chiron was hired, Nezu called a meeting and let the staff have an open debate on why or why not he should hire the man. Of course, it didn't matter— Nezu already had decided at that point. He just wanted to see what would happen.
> 
> So I'm getting started on posting these oneshots I made. Sagittarius is coming to a close and Grave Keeper will be starting soon. Paladin, in the meanwhile, will be where oneshots for the Sagittarius series will be posted.

To say that Aizawa Shouta was excited when he got an email from his boss saying that a surprise meeting was being called would be like saying that the world was better off without Quirks.

Illogical and impossible.

Aizawa hated that he was being dragged out of his apartment at ten o'clock on a weekend just so that Nezu could give them another briefing on how to deal with All Might.

Shuffling into the meeting room with a mug of coffee and a half-eaten protein pouch, Aizawa didn't spare the Principal or All Might— Yagi, Toshinori, he had to remember— a second glance. He sat in silence as the other staff members dragged themselves in. Ishiyama and Thirteen seemed more awake than Kan and Kayama, Yamada looked just as unkempt and tired as he did, the blonde knocking back coffee like it was his lifeline. Snipe and Ectoplasm were just as unhappy, though Ryo didn't seem much different than he normally was. Majima was the last to arrive and Aizawa was pretty sure he just went to sleep in his chair.

No one could tell with his helmet on anyway.

"So why did you call us all here, Nezu?" Kayama asked as everyone settled. The mammalian principal hummed, adjusting some papers before he spoke.

"As I'm sure you're aware, there are going to be some new changes to the staff when the next school year rolls around," he told them and Aizawa sighed internally.

If this was just going to be another meeting about how to keep All Might's secret he was going to nap like Majima, job be damned.

"Aside from All Might, I would like to ask how you all feel about another new hire," Nezu continued and Aizawa's eyes snapped over to the principal, a brow raised. His confusion and shock were mirrored in his coworkers' eyes as they gazed at Nezu.

Nezu only smiled and Yagi seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked, the skeletal man's face not changing at all to reflect shock or anything else.

Did he already know?

"What do you mean, Principal? I thought that almost everything was finalized for the next year," Thirteen asked, head tilted. Nezu nodded.

"'Almost everything'," he agreed, "But someone last minute sent their application in. In fact, I almost trashed it before I realized who it was."

The principal hit a button before the lights dimmed and the presentation screen lit up. Aizawa shifted as he was handed a stack of papers, taking the first packet on top before handing it off to Yamada.

The screen matched the first page of the packet— an application.

It wasn't the picture of the brown-haired man on the front that caught his attention, but rather the bright red symbol for **'International Hero'** that was stamped where the license type would have been written.

"An international hero?" Ryo asked, ears swiveling as Ectoplasm flipped through the packet next to him.

Nezu nodded. "Philyra, Chiron. One of the most well-kept Greek secrets of the Hero World. And one of two International Heroes that Greece can proudly state is their own."

"That explains why none of us know who he is," Majima grunted, setting the packet down. "But certainly he's gotta have better things to do than teach kids, ones in Japan no less. Why not his own country? Surely Greece's got schools he can teach at."

Nezu only hummed before he pulled up another sheet, this time with staggering statistics that none of them had ever seen before.

"Japan's crime rate is at an all-time low because of All Might here," he said, "But Japan has never been at the top of creating successful, international heroes. In fact, All Might is our only international hero officially."

Yagi nodded, arms folded on the table as he gazed at the screen. "As you know, an International License is a rare and very special permit. As of right now, there are only seven of us, two in North America, myself, one in South America, and Europe has three— two of which are Greek. The other is from the Scandinavian region, I think. Granted, these heroes are only international via the UN Standard, there seems to be a subset of international heroes on the rise in Europe." the Number One hero said, coughing into his fist.

"You said that this was Greece's biggest secret, Principal," Ishiyama said, glancing over the papers again. "Both the American continents like to show off Alloyman, General United, and Aquamarinea, why wouldn't Greece want to do the same?"

"Because Archer of Black is their most successful teacher," Nezu said simply. "He was granted international status for reasons unknown by the Greek Government and approved by the UN. There's a reason why the Iroas Institution for Heroics has risen so rapidly in successful graduates. The Institute already gets enough traffic, I'm sure that they didn't want more."

Aizawa leaned back, listening as he thought. The charts showed that Europe as a whole was a hotbed for villainy and crime, but that was an entire continent. Alone, almost every country had very low percentages. Japan's minimal of a six-percent Crime Rate was slowly being encroached on by Greece, Norway, and Italy's lowering rates— Greece's seven percent, Norway's nine, and Italy's eleven. A large majority of Europe's nations had crime rates under forty percent.

"Europe has something that Japan doesn't, though," Yagi was saying, "The reason why such a small country like Greece has such a higher success rate than we do here is because of Greece's heroes. Following the footsteps of Archer of Black and the Conquerer, Greece was able to set up a system and let their former students work internationally. Europe has the European Union. A hero from one nation can access heroic liberties in twenty-seven others."

"You're saying that this Archer of Black, that Philyra, could skyrocket U.A.'s success rate?" Aizawa drawled, a brow raised. "U.A.'s already the top school in Asia, competing only with China's Huangdi School of Heroes. I don't see what the hell else we'd need."

Nezu laughed. "I'm not saying we need to be better," he said, "But I won't be arrogant in saying we're the best, Iroas has already proven in staggering statistics that it's slowly on its way to becoming the best school in the world. They don't advertise their achievements because they don't have Sports Festivals as we do here, so unless someone looks at international statistics no one would know. Philyra would be a great asset to this school. Look at his credentials, how he listed them. I've talked to him prior and while he's a more than capable Hero, known in Greece as the Archer who shot down the Stars— though that's another story altogether— he thinks of himself as a teacher and doctor first." The mammalian principal quieted for a moment before his tone became more serious than before.

"It pains me to say this, but none of us here are getting any younger— much less Shuzenji, Yagi, Maijima, and myself. Archer of Black's forms states that he's a few years older than Kayama, Yamada, Kan, and yourself, Aizawa. There's no better time than now."

Aizawa 'tch'd, catching the implantation.

The older staff were bound to retire fully eventually. Majima seemed to be agreeing, leaning back as he glanced to the screen.

"Hey… isn't… the Study of Ancient Heroes super rare? Very few people can say they went to school for it, much less would put it on their application and credentials. No one really wants to look at heroes from First Age Quirks…" the Excavation Hero said. Thirteen seemed to be staring at the list of credentials and Nezu staid silent for a moment.

It was the Space Hero who answered instead of the principal.

"I don't think it's First Age Heroes, Majima," they said slowly. "Philyra is from Greece. My memory is foggy since it was such a long time ago and the bookstore is closed down now, but… If I remember correctly, Greece was a hotbed for Ancient Heroes. And by Ancient I mean Pre-Quirk Era."

Shocked silence settled around the room and Aizawa felt as if he had more questions than answers. Yagi didn't seem all that surprised, fiddling with a loose thread on his bright yellow suit and, of course, Nezu never looked surprised.

"Ya mean Early 1900s heroes? Armstrong, Churchill, Dalai Lama, an' Mandela?" Snipe asked, tilting his head and Thirteen hesitated.

"I mean ancient even by those standards. Over two thousand years old, rather than a couple hundred," they finally said.

Silence once again fell over the room and Aizawa scratched his head. Pre-Quirk history was a bleak part of life, wrought with so much war and indiscriminate killings, many people thought it was just downright embarrassing. 

To go even farther back than the 1900s was almost unheard of.

"Okay, so he's got a weird hobby, but that still doesn't answer the initial question," Yamada spoke up, making a hand gesture as he stifled a yawn with his other hand. "Why leave Greece and come here?"

"Why do any of us do anything?" Nezu asked, humming. "He felt it was something he needed to do. Europe's ranks are skyrocketing, and while none of them are as notorious worldwide as All Might is, they're a united front. Heroes from France have teamed up with those in Germany, the Fins have saved Russians from Polish Villains while Latvian Heroes secured a place for the Villain to be sent to. Yes, one could say that Archer of Black has better things to do, but he considers himself a teacher first. We should be honored that he chose us instead of the number of other schools out there. And as teachers, we should strive to have the best for our students."

Aizawa glanced at Nezu.

"You already made your mind up, didn't you?" he asked with a brow raised and the mammalian principal just smiled.

"Guilty as charged. Philyra will be here for the scheduled staff meeting in a week."

Then why the hell bother calling this meeting?

Aizawa didn't bother voicing his thoughts, instead, he chose to get up leave when Nezu waved them off as a sign of dismissal.

Something interesting had just fallen into his lap.

He had never heard of this Archer of Black before, and to know he was behind the rise in successful heroes from Iroas Institute, it was all the better.

The Erasure hero looked down at the packet in his hands.

He would have to study what he was given in more detail.


	2. A "Mother's" Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron introduces Maijima to Greek cooking.

Another bout of loud rumbling made Chiron glance up from the papers he was grading. With the Sports Festival only a few days away, the other Teachers had started to set up and work on the various tasks for the event. Between Yamada looking over the entire roster of students, Kayama resting her voice, and a number of their colleagues working on the Scavenger Hunt cards, everyone was a flurry of activity.

Of course, that meant that Ishiyama and Powerloader were working as well and Nezu wanted someone to oversee the Support Lab teacher's work on one of the obstacles for the obstacles course. Nezu trusted Powerloader, of course, but with the amount of earth that needed to be moved, the Mammalian principal did want someone watching over him to make sure he didn't go overboard. And with everyone else working, Chiron offered to oversee him in the meantime.

He and Powerloader weren't that close, since Chiron mostly interacted with Yamada, Aizawa, Kayama, Thirteen, and Nezu, but they were at least friendly with one another. Snipe was still wary, but his pride was mostly hurt, Chiron suspected, while Ishiyama, Inui, Ectoplasm, and Kan were all on friendly terms with him as well. Obviously he and Yagi talked quite often and were friends and Chiyo seemed more than happy with him now that the said blonde was, apparently, in her office less.

Chiron shook his head as a plume of dust in the canyon followed by Powerloader's cackling broke him from his thoughts.

At least he seemed to be having fun

He chuckled softly as he reached into his bag again for another one of his student's papers. After the exercise that was him exploiting their weaknesses, he had them each write an essay that further expanded on their ideas to overcome their weaknesses. Some of them were very insightful, others left much to be desired. Tokoyami's, Shouji's and Uraraka's, for example, all held very detailed reasons why and how their quirks hindered them— Dark Shadow's weakness to light, Shouji's limit to six limbs and the time that it took for him to create them, and a speculated reason why Uraraka's **Zero Gravity** made her nauseous. They were detailed and jotted notes of possible ways they could strengthen their weaknesses.

Of course, there were still other students. Some had essays like those three and there were others similar to Midoriya's where the student recognized what their weakness was and how it happened, but was unsure what they could do aside from 'adjust it'.

Then there were the ones whose arrogance showed even after Chiron had sent them to the ground within seconds. Indeed, Bakugou Katsuki's arrogance and belief that he was "the best" was a bit concerning.

Chiron tapped his pen against his chin as his tail flicked, scribbling a note in the margin before he glanced up, hearing someone approach.

"Finished for today?" He asked Powerloader as the younger man flopped down on the grass near him.

"Eh, not quite," the blue-eyed man said, waving his hand lazily. "All my equipment and shit is still down there, so I ain't done yet. Just hungry. I'm gonna head up to bother Lunch Rush soon."

Chiron blinked before he smiled, reaching into his bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped container.

"It's not warm anymore, but here," he said, pulling the cloth off of it and opening the container for the other. Inside was what appeared to be chicken on skewers.

"Uh, chicken?" Powerloader asked, blinking from under his helmet and Chiron tilted his head.

"Oh, you're not vegetarian, are you?" He asked, pulling the arm that had been offering the container's contents back slowly. The Excavation Hero shook his head.

"Nah, that ain't it," he told him, snagging a skewer before the container was out of reach. "Just confirming. It is, right? Looks seasoned."

Chiron nodded, humming. "It's _Souvlaki_ with chicken, and the usual additive— oh, you're already eating," he said, smiling as the orange-haired man tore into the skewer, reaching for a second one.

"Soluvawhatsit?" he asked around the mouthful of chicken. "Eh, I don't care. It's really good, Hooves. Where'd you buy this?"

"Oh, I made it," he told him before startling as the man started coughing. He reached over, lightly hitting him on the back before he calmed down, swallowing.

"You made this?" Powerloader asked him, biting into another cube of chicken and tearing it off. Chiron nodded.

"Mhm," he said, "I never really got the hang of making Japanese food, I'm just not that good at it, but I can make most European foods. _Souvlaki_ is a pretty popular Greek food on street-side restaurants. I'll have to bring you some with other meats instead of just chicken," He added, laughing softly as the Hero tore into the other skewers.

"'s all the same to me, this is good," he managed between bites.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll choke," he scolded in return before he reached into his bag again, pulling another container out. Powerloader stopped, looking over as he chewed.

"Wha'sat?"

" _Loukoumades_ ," he told him and the blue-eyed Hero just blinked.

"Bless you."

Chiron rolled his eyes, handing him one of the balls of fried dough. "Eat."

"Thanks," he responded before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened.

"'s sweet! Ludakomaids, you said?" he asked and Chiron just chuckled again.

" _Loukoumades_ ," He corrected with a soft laugh. Powerloader hummed as he chewed, gazing out at the sky.

The Archer smiled a bit, watching him. "I can bring you some other things we eat in Greece tomorrow, if you like," he offered.

Powerloader nodded. "Mm. Yeah. If it ain't a problem, Chiron."

"It's hardly one, Powerloader," he said with a chuckle and the blue-eyed man hummed.

"Maijima."

"Hm?" "Ya can call me Maijima from now on," he told him and Chiron smiled.

"Alright, then, Maijima," he said and the other man grinned. He stood after a bit, stretching.

"Alright! Let's get goin'!" he declared before he lumbered back down to the canyon. Chiron had to smile again before he reached into his bag, pulling a notebook out.

Knowing Maijima, he was going to talk to the others too— Might as well start planning for more lunch-time guests.

(x)

Chiron had ended up being right about Maijima talking to the others when both Ectoplasm and Yamada joined them the next day.

Thirteen and Kayama followed the next and slowly but surely the entire staff was having lunch on the schoolyard as soon as Maijima would come back up from digging.

Astolfo had joined them one day, snickering on how it looked like a "mama-taur looking after her babies" before he stole some food and ran off.

Later on in the year, Thirteen would be the first one to call Chiron 'Father' and Maijima would follow quickly by calling him 'ma'.

Yamada almost died after he called him 'Gramps'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one after this will be a slight sequel to this one in that it connects to some of the events here.


	3. Let's Talk Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Midnight starts a more raunchy conversation about the potential of a certain staff member. That leads to a revelation that had been buried deep within the history of heroes and legends
> 
> Warning: NSFW Themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more... mature one-shot, so just fair warning: NSFW themes.
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
> **NSFW themes and also mentions of Chiron's past. Slight angst with a happy ending, some fan theories, and actual mythological references, read at your own risk**

Kayama just _had_ to be the one to bring it up when everyone was working after school had let out.

The thought had been on many of their minds after the USJ, but no one really wanted to bring it up.

How _big_ was Chiron really?

Did the whole 'big as a horse' thing apply to him in human form? Or was he evenly proportionate? Though _certain_ individuals were more interested in his true form.

It was safe to say that Yamada almost choked when Kayama waltzed right over to where the centaur in human form was working on something or another and asked him those exact questions— and tacked on the question about his true form.

On one hand, it had been hard to get a hold of him in the staff room as of late. He had been the one that was overseeing Maijima's work, and when they did join the two of them outside… well, it wasn't a conversation to bring up over food. Still, for her to ask that, Yamada was sure that Chiron was going to kill her on the spot if the silence that followed was anything to go by.

"Around fifty centimeters."

Or not.

Wait, fifty?

Yamada snapped his head up, hearing the centaur's voice over the clicking of the keys on keyboards and scratching of pens on papers.

Kayama actually looked disappointed and Yamada noticed as a few others stopped what they were doing. They weren't looking over, but the lack of white noise was evident as pens stopped and hands froze over keys. The only noise was the sound of Chiron still marking essays. Aizawa opened one eye up from where he had been 'napping' in his chair, though it was hard to tell through all the bandages.

"Really?" The R-18 Hero asked, tilting her head and Chiron nodded, not looking up from his work.

"Yes, why? You sound disappointed," he said and she startled a bit before laughing awkwardly.

"I thought you'd resist more before I got the answer out of you, is all," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and Chiron blinked, looking up finally.

"You were curious, so I answered," he said, shrugging a bit. "You are not the first person to ask if I am one hundred percent honest." He paused before he chuckled a bit. "Ah, but you could've looked it up."

"You tellin' me that in the old dusty history archives, your size is recorded?" Yamada asked, making both of them look over to him. Chiron only chuckled again at that.

"Yamada, I'm half horse. There's a Wikipedia page on horse anatomy," he told him, leaning back. Yamada blinked before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, right," he said before he looked back down at his paperwork.

The reports and worksheets that needed grading seemed even more unappealing now. The conversation across from him was much more fun.

"If no one's gonna say it, I'm gonna," Maijima said and he glanced over to the lanky man, who was eating part of what was probably Chiron's lunch. "Fifty centimeters seems small for a goddamn horse."

Kayama nodded at that and Yamada swore that Thirteen had smoke coming off of their helmet before they quickly excused themselves from the room.

What a pure astronaut.

"You have the internet at your fingertips, Powerloader," Chiron told him lightly as he went back to his work, "Use it."

"You think I'm gonna look up horse dick on the school computers, Chiron?" came the response and Yamada laughed, making the choice to ignore the paperwork and listen fully into the conversation. Kayama had pulled her phone out, typing furiously into her search engine.

Inui cleared his throat, a tinge of red seen through the fur as the Hound Hero set his pen down. "Didn't you have a wife, though, Chiron? I mean, I guess I can't talk, but I don't suspect that it was… easy."

Chiron just stared at the canine with a smile. Inui ears flattened slightly.

"I did," the Centaur said after a moment. Yamada saw Kayama's jaw drop.

"Yeah, I bet it wasn't _easy,_ Ryo!" She exclaimed, "Fifty centimeters my ass, Chiron!"

Chiron's calm facade broke and he dissolved into a fit of laughter, head tossed back and shoulders shaking. Yamada hadn't seen the centaur teacher ever laugh like that before. Sure, he had chuckled and laughed lightly around them, but this was a full-on boisterous laugh. It was nice, kinda infectious and the Mic Hero sort of felt like laughing himself. He didn't, instead, he stood, walking around the table and over to Kayama. He peered over her shoulder and his jaw dropped. Majima moved over to look at the screen too.

"Hey, Chiron, the fuck?" the Excavation Hero asked and that set the centaur off again.

Yamada rubbed his eyes, reading the line of text again.

Three to four _times_ those fifty centimeters when fully erect?

Fifty centimeters was impressive on its own. A hundred fifty to two hundred?

"Before you ask," Chiron said, coughing as he calmed down, taking a drink of his water. His eyes softened a bit as he set the bottle down. "Changing shape was no different for me then than now, though I certainly prefer my true form when moving around. Union and behind closed doors moments were always at her choice— whichever form, I would comply. She was a nymph, also able to adjust her form to an extent. Ah... Apologies for being so wistful," he said with a smile, scratching his cheek.

"If I remember correctly," Ectoplasm said, speaking up finally. "You had… four children?"

Chiron blinked, a look of surprise crossing his face. "I didn't know you studied pre-quirk era ancient history. I thought that most looked down on those who studied it."

"Can't look down on ya if they don't know," Maijima crowd as he walked back to his seat, sitting down and rolling from his desk. "Anyways, we decided to look into some basic stuff. Man, let me tell ya, only one person in this entire school had access to the archive key aside from you and it's Nezu. I'm just glad you opened it up for the school to use."

"I got in trouble with the Embassy for that, so you should be praising me," Chiron joked as he rummaged through his desk. "But yes, to answer your question, Ectoplasm, Chariclo and I did have four children. Hippe, Endeis, Ocyrhoe, and Carystus, though we did take care of the Peliondides Nymphs— and almost all of my students, including my great-grandson, Achilles."

A look of fondness could be seen in the Ancient Hero's eyes as he spoke and the door slid open, Thirteen peering in. The Space Hero, upon realizing the initial conversation about, er, horses, was over, slipped back in and to their seat.

What a pure astronaut.

"Chiron, can you tell us a bit about your kids?" Yagi ventured, coughing into a handkerchief. The centaur nodded, seeming to brighten.

"Of course," he said, giving them a smile and Kayama squealed happily, moving back to her chair. Yamada scrambled to his, not wanting to miss part of the other's storytelling.

"Endeis… she loved her son," he said, "Peleus, so much that she hated her stepson and planned to have him killed. After she parted from her mother and me, she became the wife of King Aeacus. She had another son aside from Peleus, his name was Telamon. I never got to meet him, I'm afraid, but I did meet Peleus. Of course, as far as Greeks go, nothing is ever a happy end," he chuckled a bit. "Her husband had a son with the Nereid Psamanthe and his name was Phocus. Endeis hated him. So, she made a plan to kill him— plotting with her sons. It was decided that Telamon would be the one to murder his step-brother while participating at a pentathlon. During the games, Telamon "accidentally" threw the discus towards Phocus, hitting him in the head and killing him. Telamon and Peleus tried to hide the body, but they were discovered, and Aeacus banished them from the island. Peleus joined another one of my students, Jason, to retrieve the Golden Fleece. Of course, the boy almost got himself killed by some of my more… rowdy kin. Luckily Hermes and I were nearby. Honestly, his son is just as brash as he was…"

Chiron shook his head, sighing before he smiled. "Then there was Carystus… my only son," he hummed, "Much more docile than his elder sister! He lived on the island of Euboia after he left us, fathered two boys who Chariclo adored. Zarex and Aristaeus. Aristaeus went on to become a minor god of beekeeping! Quite the interesting boy. Zarex was also quite the accomplished boy as well, once again, those two were quite different than their cousins." he sighed in exasperation, chuckling as he shook his head. He looked like an exasperated grandfather— though Yamada supposed that he was, considering how those four boys that had been mentioned were all his grandsons.

"Zarex learned Apollo's music, stunning even the god of the lyre," Chiron continued, "Carycus and Zarex both had places named in their honor."

Kayama smiled, leaning forwards as she listened and Aizawa wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was awake. Nezu had slipped in sometime in the middle of the centaur talking, the mammalian principal sitting on Inui's shoulder. Yamada tilted his head.

"What about the other two? Uh, Hippie an' Oakyhose?" Snipe asked and both Ectoplasm and Ishiyama hit him.

"'Hippe' and 'Ocyrhoe'," Ishiyama rumbled and Chiron chuckled again, though Yamada didn't know if it was because he was sitting right in front of the centaur or if it was because he was used to picking up certain social cues, but he noticed that the brown-haired man's warmth had certainly receded a bit.

"Ah, yes," he said slowly, looking down at his hands. "Hippe and Ocyrhoe… both of them were quite wonderful daughters… but if you know the meanings of their names… well, fate is cruel, after all!"

"The Good Mare and the Black Mare," Nezu said and Chiron nodded, eyes a bit far away as he gazed at his hands.

"Ocyrhoe was… always learning," he started. "Much like her later half brother, she was prophetic." His gaze hardened and jaw set suddenly. "My prideful _ass_ of a brother Zeus turned her into a mare for revealing to me my inevitable fate."

Yamada whistled lowly. "Damn… I'm sorry, man…"

"Don't be," He said, waving him off. "Zeus will get what is coming for him in the end. I only pray to the Root that I'll be here to watch."

"So cold," Snipe chuckled.

Chiron's chuckle that followed seemed strained and he fiddled with a pen on his desk, taking it apart and putting it back together.

"Melanippe, or Hippe, as my wife and I called her…" he said, voice soft and eyes focused on his desk. "Was… free-willed. She loved a man named Aeolus, who became a founder of the Aeolic branch of the Greek nation…" The centaur seemed to be choosing his words carefully as he worked on putting the pen back together.

"She… left Mount Pelion, she _escaped,_ would be what Artemis would tell me…" his voice wavered and Yamada felt himself wanting to stop the conversation there.

For the centaur to suddenly become so… fragile looking and careful with his tales, so unlike the other times he had told them stories from the ancient world… it was unnerving.

"She prayed to Artemis for assistance as the nymphs, myself, and my wife searched for her… her and her child…" Chiron said softly.

There was a snap and Kayama jolted back to avoid plastic that shot up. The pen had basically shattered in his grip.

"Chiron, you don't have to continue," She told him gently and the centaur shook his head.

"No— no, it's alright," he assured her, "I just— I didn't expect to still be so shaken up over what happened over two thousand years ago…" he admitted.

Yamada swallowed. "Chiron… you said that a lot of Greek stories end in tragedy…" he said slowly, "Did… Did Artemis do something?"

Chiron nodded, eyes closing. "Yes… She answered Hippe's prayer. Melanippe, "black mare". Artemis turned Hippe into a horse as a disguise. She fled Mount Pelion because she realized she was pregnant. I never saw her after she had fled, so Artemis was right… I always wondered why she fled." He rubbed his temples.

"I don't think I had ever given her a reason to be fearful of me learning she was with child."

There was silence in the staff room.

How the hell was someone supposed to respond after an ancient hero just told you that two of his daughters were turned into horses and that one became a horse in order to escape him?

"Hey," Thirteen started and Yamada glanced at the Space Hero. While he trusted their judgment, their next words could be the breaking point to the centaur.

"Chiron, would…" the astronaut paused for a moment, thinking. "I know that it wouldn't really be the same as, um, having your original children back, but I've been wondering if I could, ah…" Thirteen shifted a bit.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldbe _my_ father," they said quickly and Chiron blinked, staring at the hero.

"Come again?" he asked and Yamada noticed tension leaving his shoulders. Whatever Thirteen had said had done its job.

The Space Hero just seemed more flustered, though, wringing their hands. "W-well, you're more than a bit fatherly," they started, "And… well, you know that I don't _conform_ to the strict gender boundaries. I haven't had a _real_ father since then… so…"

"You… you want to know if it's alright for you to… call me 'father'?" Chiron asked softly.

"I-it's fine if you don't want me to!" Thirteen said quickly, "I- I know I can't ever replace Hippe or Ocyrhoe or any of the others— a-and I wouldn't ever want to—! I just…" the Space Hero rubbed the back of their helmet.

"I'd be honored."

"Huh?"

Thirteen seemed genuinely startled as Chiron spoke, the warmth seeming to seep back into the room. "I'd be honored," Chiron repeated, "I had no idea that you thought of me like a father, it brings me joy to know that. I'd be honored if you called me as such when the students aren't around."

Thirteen lit up.

"R-Really!?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, um, f-father!"

Chiron smiled as Thirteen settled, vibrating with happiness as they got back to work.

"Hey, can I call ya mama?" Maijima asked and Yamada spit his coffee out.

"I don't mind," Chiron admitted as the blonde hero coughed and wiped his mouth. "Astolfo's already called me something similar."

"Maijima!?" he asked, coughing and the Excavation Hero shrugged.

"He made me lunch. Ain't that what mom's do? 'sides, my old man wasn't that bad, but I never had a stable ma in my life," he told the blonde and Yamada grimaced before an idea sparked.

"Wait, if Maijima and Thirteen get to call ya something, can I call you something?" he asked and Chiron tilted his head.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Gramps."

"Goodbye, Yamada," Aizawa said flatly, "It was nice knowing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I pulled actual mythology for this, but there's very, very little on Chiron's four children, even to the point where Hippe and Ocyrhoe into one woman. I took a bit of liberty with them all. I also know that Greek myths are Greek myths, and bestiality was sorta jkghfdkjghfdkjgh there a lot (thanks Zeus AND Kronos, like father like son, I guess???) but I adjusted both Chariclo and Chiron's abilities to sorta make it, uh, less uncomfortable? If that makes anyways.
> 
> I am NOT a Chiron/Achilles or a Chiron/Fiore shipper. I recognize that many people are, but as stated in the main story— This Series will have minimal romance and shipping. If it's canon or heavily implied canon (Reines and Gray, for example, is heavily implied in the anime at least, Reines takes her on a shopping trip and calls her cute and a gem at least twice) it'll be there, but I'm not going to be putting heavy emphasis on romance. Also Achilles is Chiron's... Great Grandson. So uhhhh, lets not ever do that. 
> 
> Also x2! Yes, Wikipedia and a few other things from the uh past still exist. Like Nintendo. And DND. And Harry Potter.
> 
> By the way:
> 
> 50 cm: 19-ish inches (1'6"-ish)
> 
> 150 cm: 59-ish inches (4'9"-5'-ish)
> 
> 200 cm: 78.7-ish inches (7'-ish)
> 
> Yes, I did research on horses, who do you take me for?


	4. From H to T(ea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: From H to T(ea)
> 
> Summary: Toshinori decides to spend his day off at WildKat reading one of the books that Chiron had suggested he read.

Rainy days were always ones to be spent indoors unless one was out Heroing.

Unfortunately, Toshinori had been given strict orders from not only Recovery Girl, but Chiron as well, to rest after the USJ incident. Chiron assured him that the city could handle one day without All Might.

So he relented. He slept in late Sunday Morning, turned the news app on his phone off and avoided the TV news while he ate a light breakfast. Eventually, though, he felt himself getting restless. It wasn't that there wasn't anything to do, but rather that he just needed to be elsewhere.

So he grabbed his umbrella, picking up the book that Chiron had suggested to him a while ago. He stuck it in a bag to protect it from the rain before he put his shoes on and headed out for the day. He was glad that the rain tended to lessen the crowds around the city, villain and civilian alike. It meant less jostling and he was less likely to get accidentally elbowed where his scar was.

Toshinori hummed as he walked, careful to avoid deeper puddles. The cafe he wanted to go to wasn't too far away, which was a good thing. Unlike the current weather, it was a cozy, hole in the wall place and would suit his current predicament well.

Not to mention, Mr. H's tea was very good and from what Chiron had told him, the food would also sit well with his limited diet.

He turned down the alleyway, lips quirking up at the spray-painted mural along the wall that lead to the other side of the building. It was a bit of a complicated way to get to the cafe, but he enjoyed the abstract art that CAT made.

He had read up on CAT briefly several years ago since people had been worried that they were some sort of vigilante, but it turned out they were just some street artist. They had hit Shinjuku and Shibuya as well, but it seemed as if CAT had become more stationary in Musutafu. They must have had some sort of stealth Quirk, people theorized since they never left a trace behind— not even on cameras.

He hummed again, opening the door to the cafe and shivering a bit at the warmth.

"Hey, Mighty man," the familiar voice of the owner and barista came and Toshinori chuckled, raising a hand after he closed his umbrella. The barista's eyes were hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses, and he looked more like a short-haired Aizawa in a sense.

Mr. H certainly was an enigma.

"Good morning," he greeted, "Well, afternoon. Slow day?"

"Hm, you could say that," the dark-haired man said, "Your usual?"

"For now," He responded, walking to the register. Mr. H just hummed, ringing him up. The blonde paid before he moved over to one of the comfy armchairs. He settled down, pulling the book from his bag.

Chiron was the only person in the school aside from Nezu with permission to access the archives of Pre-Quirk Era history. Because of that, Chiron knew that a number of papers and permissions had to be given so that he could let the students and rest of the staff access the digital part of the archives.

The lock on the archives had surprised him at first— the fact that an archival database existed was surprising in and of itself— but it made sense. History from that far back just wasn't taught in schools anymore. Toshinori only knew of it because it had still been taught when he had graduated, but only in the senior class. the First Years that year had been when it was first dropped.

Of course, he only knew as far back as the Second World War. He, like a number of others, just weren't that interested. It was irrelevant now.

Dave would have said otherwise, though, he knew. The United States apparently covered a bit more (World War One, he thinks) but Dave would always talk about how it was fascinating how people without Quirks were able to advance so far.

And of course, now that Toshinori was looking into more and more history that went farther and farther back, he was understanding what Dave's obsession with the past world was. Though his curiosity wasn't exactly pointed at mechanics and machinery like Dave's was.

Instead, he read up on heroes.

Call him a dork, but he was curious on how heroes had changed from the ancient days to the present.

When he first started reading, he had been wary and confused.

The first ancient hero that Chiron had told him about was Achilles. Of course, all his other students followed after before he had given in and handed the blonde a sheet of paper with a website and a username and password on it.

That was the first time he had entered into the archives.

Toshinori decided to start with some of Japan's most famous heroes and found himself… shocked.

While he knew that Chiron had glossed over many of the details simply due to time constraints, he had expected the worst of the heroes to simply be more akin to the vigilantes that he had encountered. Being a bit more rough and breaking the laws a little bit. Maybe like how Endeavor had been in not caring about collateral damage, but nothing like he had read up.

Oda Nobunaga had been ruthless.

Hijikata Toshizo's nickname was the 'demon vice commander'.

Miyamoto Musashi wasn't one to fight 'fair'.

Ushiwakamaru removed the heads of his enemies without care.

And then looking even farther into other histories mad Toshinori's ideals on that 'heroes' were waver. He had voiced as such to Chiron when he had stumbled into Greek Myths.

He had wanted to know why Chiron hadn't told him about how ruthless Achilles had been in Troy. How people could call him a 'Hero' despite that.

Chiron hadn't taken any offense, of course. He had simply told him that times had changed. Even in the ages of 'Quirkless' people, it was all about perspective. The definition of heroes had changed over time, the past was much more gruesome than ever imagined.

Chiron admitted to him, that he had been disappointed to find out what his own flesh and blood had done, but he recognized that it was war.

Toshinori found that they both agreed that Hector was the true hero of the Illiad and he ended up preferring the Trojan man anyways.

Chiron lamented that it was a shame that it took the gods twelve days to put a stop to Achilles' dishonor to Hector's body.

Toshinori chuckled softly under his breath at the memory. He recalled that the two of them had scared a student from the business class with their conversation on the way to the cafeteria. And of course, the conversation had lead Chiron to suggesting that he read the Illiad in full, instead of just articles on the database.

"Good book?" Mr. H asked as he walked over, setting the tea down on the coffee table in front of him. Toshinori blinked, looking up with a slight smile.

"Ah, yes," he said, "It's… an older one."

"I'll say," the barista said. "It's been ages since I've seen anyone read the Illiad! I've got to pull my own copy out one of these days to read it again."

He blinked. "I didn't know you were interested in Pre-Quirk Era history, Mr. H," he said and the man just chuckled as he sat down.

"Well, with Hooves being a family friend, you just end up with an interest," he said, shrugging. "Oh, forgot to tell ya this, but you can call me Hanekoma, you know? People only call me Mr. H because it's quick and fast."

Toshinori chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he said before he tilted his head. "If you don't mind me asking, how long ago did Chiron meet your family?"

"Not too long, actually," Hanekoma said before he launched into a story about an old relative of his that had since passed. Toshinori listened, humming as he thought.

Chiron apparently had met the man's great uncle at a book store, the man having been asking about Pre-Quirk Era history books but being told there weren't any. Chiron had overheard and offered to lend the man some and ever since then Chiron had been welcomed as a friend by the family.

The man already knew of how Chiron and Toshinori met, so Toshinori exchanged some work stories— one on how Chiron had accidentally overestimated how nimble some of the students were when he had taken over Hero Training for a day. Of course, the arrows he rained down didn't have arrowheads, but they still hurt anyone who wasn't nimble enough to dodge or smart enough to use their quirks to blast the arrows away.

Recovery Girl simply humphed and said that since no one broke bones she wasn't going to bother. Aizawa had only rolled over in his sleeping bag.

By the time that he and Hanekoma stopped talking and swapping stories, the rain had stopped and Toshinori's tea had since gone cold.

Hanekoma stretched his back out as the door opened and a group of girls walked in, laughing and talking.

"Guess that's my cue to get back to work," he said with a chuckle and Toshinori chuckled as well. "I should start heading back as well," he admitted, standing and wincing a bit as his joints popped. He picked his bag up, putting the book away as Hanekoma dusted his shirt off.

"Well, be safe then, Mighty man," the barista said as he walked to the counter, greeting the girls. Toshinori gave him a wave as he walked out, the man just nodding as he took orders.

With his umbrella in his hand, Toshinori gazed up at the now clear sky as he walked towards a park nearby.

It was nice to have a day off from work— both school and Heroing.

Yes.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some more Toshinori and also more Hanekoma. He was always my favorite from The World Ends With You.


	5. Through the Dreaming World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the Dreaming wold
> 
> Summary: Class 1-A's resident dads deal with the class in their own ways, but when Toshinori is resting and Aizawa is out for the night, Chiron finds himself with his arms full of the most unlikely of students

Dreams, specifically nightmares, were something that every Servant dealt with. It didn't matter if they were from their master or their own memories, one just had to learn to adjust. Chiron's own nights had been riddled more than once with gnashing teeth, poison that felt like fire, and crying faces. Servants didn't need sleep, it wasn't necessary, but many did.

He did. Sleeping was a way to simply shut down and relax. Some nights, though, he couldn't. He always speculated why he was unable to fall asleep a certain night, but never came to a real answer.

Tonight was one of those nights, it seemed.

The Teacher's dorm wasn't too far from the rest of the students' dorm buildings and he had been tempted to enter spirit form and check on Gray and Astolfo, but he restrained himself. Astolfo had always been like a loud younger sibling to him during the Apocrypha War (as Astolfo had dubbed it), but lately he had started to see him (and Gray, of course) as more of his children instead.

He hadn't realized how much he missed taking care of people.

And he was terrified of losing them in a gruesome manner the way his dreams showed him.

Torn apart by Nomu, disintegrated by Shiagraki, cremated by Dabi, tortured, tortured, tortured...

No parent would want that, after all.

The sage of centaurs sighed softly as he made his way back to Heights Alliance, hooves making soft noises against the stone walkway as he approached. He had taken a walk to clear his mind, shaking off the remnants of his dreams and calming his breathing. But it was late, he would like a bit more rest.

He gazed up at the building for a moment before they seemed to glow. There was someone on the roof.

Judging by the size, it was Shouji.

Chiron frowned, glancing up at the sky before he backed up a bit. It was late (or rather, early in the morning, since it was three a.m.) and the boy did have classes tomorrow. Thankfully he didn't have anything he needed to do, so he could tend to the small garden he had started outside the Staff Dorm.

The centaur reared up and he pawed the ground upon landing, backing up a bit farther before he galloped towards the dorm building. He leaped up, jumping a height that only a Servant (Or a hero like All Might and his over the top leaps and bounds) could manage.

To say that Souji was startled when the centaur landed not too far from him would be accurate.

"Good morning," He greeted and the tall boy just gave him a nod. Chiron smiled at him as he turned, trotting over.

"The sky is pretty tonight," he continued and the dupli-arms boy just shifted. It didn't take a genius to know that the boy was tense, he was gripping the rail of the roof so tightly, he could have broken it if it weren't made specifically to withstand Maijima's Hero Suit's strength.

Chiron gazed up at the sky, smiling softly as he pointed up. "You can see Cepheus tonight," he murmured, "The one almost directly southeast of Polaris."

Shouji gazed up to where he was pointing and the Greek hero continued. "Cepheus was the name of two different kings in Aethiopia," he told him, "A grandfather and his grandson. It's the grandson who is the more well known and he married Cassiopeia." his hand moved and he pointed to the constellation above it.

"Right there," he told the boy, who nodded slightly. "She was very beautiful, though vain as well. She claimed that she and her daughter were more beautiful than the daughter of the sea god Nereus."

"Hubris leads to downfall," Shouji noted and Chiron chuckled.

"It does," he said softly, nodding. "That's often the case in our history."

"It's a good lesson," he agreed before he paused. Chiron let his arm fall back to his side.

"Sensei," Shouji started, voice soft and muffled from his mask. "Do you… have nightmares?"

Chiron paused, thinking for a moment.

"The blunt answer would be 'yes', I do. Everyone has at one point in their life," he said and Shouji nodded a bit.

"What… what are they about?"

He gazed up at the sky as he thought about how to word his answer.

"My death," he said, "Sometimes they're that. Sometimes they're deaths of others. Sometimes they're abstract and hard to figure out. Sometimes they're about my children who are long gone and returned to the earth, other times they're about Astolfo and Gray… about the students here. Sometimes it's monsters and beasts. It always depends." He turned to gaze at Shouji, eyes holding a sad look as Shouji gazed back.

"They're never any easier to deal with, no matter what people say about them."

Shouji nodded, quiet before he spoke again. "How often is it for you… when did they start?"

"There's no pattern for me," he said, "Sometimes I can predict if a night is going to be riddled with them if the day was strenuous— the USJ Break in, for example, left me with sleepless nights out of not wishing to see the villains killing you all in my dreams. When All for One kidnapped Bakugou and Gray too. As for when they started…?"

He gazed down at his hands. "The day I was born, probably. My parents abandoned me, my father leaving my mother because she was nothing but a passing toy for him, my mother begging the gods to turn her into a tree in order to escape the shame of raising me. Artemis would tell me sometimes that she worried I would break a leg with my thrashing."

He glanced to the boy with a tilted head. "Can I assume that you're up here because of nightmares, Shouji?" he asked softly and the boy stiffened, looking away and gazing down at the ground below.

"Yeah," he finally said, "Yeah… I thought I had outgrown them but…"

"The summer camp brought them back full force?" the centaur ventured and the boy nodded.

"Yeah… I— I keep thinking about… how I wasn't enough— and…" he sighed softly before he startled as Chiron reached over, lightly ruffling his hair.

"Souji," he said, shifting. "Turn to look at me, please?"

The boy complied before startling as the centaur hugged him slowly, giving him time to pull away if he needed to. Shouji didn't, instead, he seemed to lean into his touch.

For someone of Shouji's stature, Chiron assumed that the moment he had gotten his Quirk, physical contact had been at a minimum for him. If he had learned anything while teaching and raising children on Mount Pelion, it was that no matter how temperamental or physically different, a hug could do so much than words.

"Shouji," he said softly as the boy leaned into his arms, one hand going up and resting on the back of the gray-haired boy's head. "It's only natural to be shaken up, even after so long. Two classmates were taken from you, another one almost lost. You and Midoriya were both seriously injured. The mind will target weaknesses and fears to create nightmares, but…" he gently squeezed the boy's shoulder with his other hand.

"I want you to know that I am so, so proud of you," he told him and the boy stiffened, trembling a bit. Chiron's heart ached. How many times had the boy received praise when he was younger?

How many times had he been seen as someone who wasn't a villain because of his appearance?

"I am so proud," he repeated, "You've done so much more than you realize. Nightmares are a terrible thing, yes, but they will not and will never make you weak."

He squeezed the boy's shoulder again lightly.

"And I promise, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I will always come here to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiron is Class 1-A's parent too.
> 
> Also Shouji is best boy. He's probably my favorite character out of the students tied with Iida.


	6. It's Just a Horse Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: It's Just a Horse Thing
> 
> Chapter Summary: The staff and students can't help but notice that Chiron is constantly fixing their appearances. Hair out of place? Brushed back. A bit of rice on their mouth? Wiped away. A couple leaves stuck to the back of someone's uniform? Picked off.
> 
> What exactly is it? Well, it's just a Horse Thing.

It didn't exactly strike them as odd since the first two people he did it too were Astolfo and Gray.

Gray had a bit of dirt on her cheeks after the spar with Bakugou while Astolfo had twigs and leaves stuck in his hair after Sero flung him into the trees.

Chiron had simply reached over and picked them out of his hair before he turned to Gray. He licked his thumb and rubbed the dirt from her face before letting out a satisfied hum.

Chiron parenting (Astolfo called him the mama-taur, Gray admitted he was a lot like a father) the two wasn't that odd. So no one commented.

No one bat an eye when Chiron had walked over while he had been covering Present Mic's English class to wipe a smudge of ink from Todoroki's pen off of the said boy's cheek. Todoroki had been following Gray around like a duck (Aizawa's words, Ashido would tell them, having overheard their homeroom teacher say it in passing while he was talking with Midnight) so if Chiron started parenting him, it wasn't that odd.

When the students finally started noticing, however, was when the centaur was giving them a lesson on ancient literature ("I don't want to teach art today, so you do something in my stead!" Midnight had told him) and he had ended up smoothing down some of Midoriya's wild hair down as he read from what had to be a hand-made book.

Midoriya had frozen up, but Chiron didn't seem to have noticed as he continued his lecture on how Emperor Nero burned down Rome. The green-haired boy only unfroze when Chiron moved on, his hair oddly smoothed down and neat.

The oddities didn't stop there.

Ashido had told the rest of the students later that she had watched Chiron absentmindedly wipe a bit of rice from Present Mic's face while they were talking over lunch. Jiro always remembered it as the day Present Mic burst into tears and hugged Chiron really tightly.

That seemed to be the starting point for Class 1-A— minus Gray and Astolfo, though the two of them seemed to watch a little more than usual. The students found themselves watching Chiron a bit more closely. The way he subconsciously cleaned up the students and other teachers by wiping ink, dirt, or food from their faces. By smoothing ruffled hair, picking leaves and dirt from the strands, or offering a hair-tie to pull locks back.

Astolfo shrugged and simply said it was 'a horse thing' when Hagakure asked him if he knew what was going on. When they asked Gray, she had told them that it was probably because of how horses showed that they were happy and since he was half horse, he occasionally did the same thing.

It was just a horse thing.

The students left it at that.

(x)

The staff had been a bit startled when the sudden 'grooming' started.

It had begun long before they had moved into the dorms, which is when Aizawa said the students first started noticing.

No, it had started after the USJ incident.

It had been small things at first. Just between Aizawa and Toshinori.

Aizawa's hair was a bit messy and he couldn't brush it out? No worries, Chiron had already started brushing the knots from his hair.

Toshinori had a bit of blood on his chin from a coughing fit? Not an issue, Chiron had already pulled a handkerchief out and was holding it out to the blonde.

Thirteen became the next 'victim', as Yamada put it. It wasn't something super noticeable, just a smudge on the glass of their helmet, but Chiron had already leaned over and wiped it clean. It had startled the Space Hero, but Chiron only smiled.

It wasn't odd at first. Ishiyama reasoned that it was because he was relieved the three of them were okay. Then the small interactions slowly got more and more of the staff.

Food getting wiped from cheeks, dirt and ink from spars and lessons getting scrubbed from faces. Hair getting brushed or smoothed down. Uniforms and attire being straightened or leaves, twigs, or bits of paper picked off. If Kayama needed makeup, Chiron had it on hand for her.

It wasn't like it was every day, so whenever one of the staff grumbled (usually Aizawa) about how it was weird that they didn't notice sooner, someone usually rebuffed it by saying "It's not like it was every day" in return.

Maijima said he saved a fortune with Chiron trimming his bangs once when they got way too long.

Eventually, the staff just got used to it. They didn't know the reason why Chiron was always neatening them out. It was just how Chiron was.

"Present Mic," Chiron hummed as the blonde talked a mile a minute in the cafeteria. The two were technically on lunch duty, making sure that no brawls were started in the cafeteria, though most of the students handled fights before they got too disruptive.

The blonde only stopped briefly, recognizing the tone in the Archer's voice and Chiron reached over with a napkin, wiping the rice from his face.

"There, you can continue," he said with a smile and Yamada grinned.

"Thanks, dude!" he said, "ANYWAYS! As I was saying, Powerloader was all like "No way!" and then we had to _prove_ to him that grapes exploded in the microwave! I think we gave him ideas, but that's not the point! The point is that it was Ectoplasm of all people who knew that off the top of his head! Ya dig?"

Chiron simply nodded. "Mhm. Though next time you all talk about fruit facts, tell them that apples, peaches, and raspberries are all part of the rose family," he told him and he grinned in response.

"Yooou got it, my guy!" he said before he blinked, tilting his head. "Hey, I got a question fer ya, buddy."

"Oh?"

Yamada nodded, taking a bite of rice before he spoke again. "Yeah. Just curious about why you're all into makin' sure we look our best, and stuff! I mean, none of us mind, but I'm just hella curious."

Chiron seemed to be taken back by the question, but he quickly recovered and smiled. "Oh, I tend to forget that not everyone knows," he said before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Recall how my true form is half horse," he told him and Yamada nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Well, more than a few behavioral traits have carried over— my tail for example. When relaxed and natural, I'm calm and unbothered, but occasionally there are times when it's risen up a bit or started swishing quite furiously. Those are usually signs of hyper-alertness and frustration respectfully. If you've noticed, I can in fact sleep standing up like a horse can, though I do prefer laying down in both forms. While horses can't vomit, I can, though it takes much more than the usual— stomach sickness is just uncomfortable and I do get nauseous, but only poisons and medicines specific for that cause will make me sick."

Yamada made a face at that.

Chiron chuckled before he continued. "I'm not overly fond of sour and bitter foods, though I will eat them. Sweet foods are good, I do eat a lot of fruit and prefer natural sweet over manufactured— but that's personal preference, nothing to do with being half horse. I'm not an herbivore, obviously." The centaur paused thinking before he perked, snapping his fingers. "Oh, and I can sense fear!"

"That's ominous!" Yamada cried.

"It's also a hunter's skill, so it could just be that," Chiron admitted, chuckling. "But back on topic. Unlike dogs, horses don't 'wag' to show that they're happy. One way horses show that they are is by grooming."

Chiron smiled a bit. "In short, it's just a horse thing."

(x)

At the end of the lunch period, none of the students knew why it had happened, but everyone around the school knew that Present Mic had burst into tears and was hugging Chiron while telling him that he was the 'best horse there ever was'.

Chiron just pat his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research for all of this since I don't own a horse.
> 
> Horses do in fact raise their tails to signal they're hyper-alert and they also swish 'em real fast if they're irritated or frustrated. Calm swishing or a flick here or there is just like a normal thing I think.
> 
> Horses can sleep standing or laying down. They also can't vomit. Apparently.
> 
> Horses like sweet things! Sour and bitter foods are a no.
> 
> Horses sense fear and will come to kill you. I'm kidding, but they can sense fear to an extent. I'm pretty sure a number of other animals can too.


	7. Let Me Ask Dad First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Ask Dad First
> 
> Internships are hard. Sometimes there's villains and in a spur of the moment action while he was caught between hostages and a villain, Sero made a risky gamble.

If the Villain wanted him to do something, he had to check with one of his dads first!

— Sero Hanta was normally pretty level headed. His best friend, Kaminari, was a bit of a spaz, and he could tell that Edgeshot and Kamui Woods were both baffled at the sudden jump in energy that was Mt. Lady and Bennosuke ("Just call me Musashi, no one will believe that I'm the actual historical figure!") combined with Kaminari.

And technically Mineta.

Between those three (four? He was pretty sure Mineta was terrified of Musashi after she threatened to cut his dick off if he made any inappropriate actions towards her) of them, Sero wondered how anything would get done while the three class 1-A students and Ibara worked with the Lurkers.

But like usual, Class 1-A luck followed them wherever they went.

So of course, he had gotten involved in a violent hostage situation while on patrol. Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods were preoccupied with villains on one end of the city, and Mineta, Kaminari, and Ibara were with them. That left him, Musashi, and Edgeshot to deal with this one.

Sero gulped as he stood in front of the hostages. There wasn't a way to get out of the building with all of them safely and Edgeshot was busy taking care of a large, rhino-looking man by the front doors. The clang of metal-on-metal above signaled that Musashi was still in the middle of her fight.

And of course a third villain had appeared out of no where, holding a knife and grabbing onto one of the hostages that was too far away for Sero to do anything for. The black-haired boy moved to fire off a strand of tape only to stop as the villain pressed his knife to the throat of the terrified woman.

"Move and I'll slit her throat!" he snarled and Sero groaned internally. Musashi should be about done above him but it was a matter of getting back down with minimal damage to the building. Edgeshot was done, but the villain was wildly looking between Sero and him.

What to do…

He needed to save that hostage, defeat the villain, and make sure she was alright, but if he moved to defeat the villain, she'd get injured.

What would Aizawa-sensei do?

Hell, what would any of his classmates do?

Bakugou would just yell "DIE!" and blast him anyways, probably. Midoriya was much faster than him, so he could take care of the villain no problem…

Astolfo would probably just use his lance and paralyze the guy, and Gray would use Add somehow.

Wait—

That's it! Add!

What the hell would that snark-cube do!?

"Uh, just one sec, buddy," Sero found himself saying, holding his hand up in the universal sign for wait. "Gotta ask my dad if it's allowed or not."

Both the Villain and the Hostage stared at him. Edgeshot turned and stared as well before realizing his chance, folding out of sight and hopefully moving closer to the villain.

Sero pulled his cellphone out, dialing Chiron's number before putting it on speaker. He had stolen it from Astolfo and man was he glad he did.

It rang twice before it was answered by the centaur.

" **Yes?"**

"Hey, Archer! It's me! Cellophane!"

" **Ah! Hello, Cellophane, how can I help you? I'll have to keep it brief, Gran Torino and I are in the middle of something— don't** _ **break**_ **his spine!"**

Shuffling and muffled yelling from the other end only made the villain more confused as Sero's grin widened. "Yeah, yeah, I just need to know something, Archer," he said casually. "See, I'm here with Edgeshot and Bennosuke and this Villain, real big guy, has a knife and everything, oh yeah!" he continued, ignoring the cry of "What!?" from the man on the other end of the line.

"Anyways! Does he have permission to kill his hostages?"

There were a few beats of silence before Chiron responded.

" **Cellophane, if this is a prank, you're grounded. But to answer your question, no. The villain does not— where** _ **are**_ **you?"**

"No? Alright! Thanks dad!" he cackled before he hung up, ignoring the centaur's question before he put his phone away.

The knife villain was still gaping, though his grip on the hostage had loosened. "Y-You can't— you can't do that! That's not how it works!" he insisted and Sero just shrugged.

He gave the villain a look of mock sympathy as he did, shaking his head. "Sorry, man, Archer said no."

In a flash of red, blue, and pink, Edgeshot and Musashi slammed into the villain. Edgeshot striking from behind and below while Musashi swung herself off of the balcony above, planting her foot in his face. The unbalanced villain went down with a thud behind Edgeshot, Musashi's foot still planted in his face.

Both the Ninja Hero and the Flower of Tengen turned to him, Musashi grinning. Edgeshot sighed.

"Please tell me you and Archer's relationship isn't that way," he said and Sero only laughed.

"No, no, he and Aizawa-sensei are like, class dads. He takes care of us and all that," he said and the ninja nodded.

"Noted."

Sero would later be the reason why over half of Class 1-A started calling Chiron 'dad' after the Hero Workshops.

Apparently a similar thing happened to Astolfo while he and Best Jeanist (Tsunagu, since he was off duty, Astolfo said) were looking at fabrics.

Astolfo's first response to being told "give me all your money or you'll die" was to finger gun the villain and say, "Bold to assume I want to live!"

Tsunagu had called Chiron asking if Astolfo was alright after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bennosuke and the Flower of Tengen were two of Musashi's nicknames.
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, Musashi is hanging out with Edgeshot
> 
> This is the meme chapter. I even finished it at 4:20


	8. Mistakes Have Been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter saw class 1-A out causing a ruckus as usual with 1-B on the weekend. Sometimes teachers get involved too. Not even Todoroki's ice, Yaoyorozu's innovated-ness, and Bakugou's impressive aim could save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead here, but uh, this was the only thought I had. No other thoughts from the BNHA corner, I have no clue what's going on in the manga. So this might be the last one for a while (again). I'm going to be marking it down as complete because of that. 
> 
> Just a note, this was written beforehand and then I forgot about it. So that's why it's in my uh, sagittarius style of writing rather than the style I normally use now.

Astolfo had woken him up at Four A.M. to watch the snow with Gray. Chiron didn't mind, he liked the snow. He had staid up an hour with Astolfo and Gray, watching it in the comforting silence of the Heights Alliance common area.

He had sent them back to bed after that, but not before startling the hell out of Tokoyami, who had gotten up to get some water. He had staid up another ten minutes with the bird-like student of 1-A before he had ushered him back to bed too.

And now, at ten o'clock in the morning, Chiron found himself walking the grounds. A black sweater and a green scarf was enough for him as he trekked back up from where the USJ was. The distance wasn't far for him, though his gait was slower than it usually was as he admired the scenery.

It was nice.

Shouts and screams made him blink as he approached the school, brushing snow from his hair. Upon getting closer the reason for the screaming and shouting became clear, followed by students laughing and shrieking. He smiled, spotting a few of the teachers who were on campus standing to the side.

"Sounds like everyone's having fun," he said as he trotted over to the others.

"Good morning, Chiron," Nezu chirped, the mammalian principal waving a bit. The snow would have come up to his waist, most likely, if he hadn't been so light to simply be able to stand on it.

"Did you walk around the grounds, Chiron?" Yagi asked as he joined them. "You make me cold just looking at you."

Chiron laughed. "I did walk around the grounds, I just returned from the USJ, actually," he told him as he adjusted his scarf. "I could be worse off, would you like me to be in my battle attire instead?" he asked and the blonde shivered.

"No thanks."

Chiron just chuckled again, glancing back at the students. Bakugou was pouring water onto a snowball he had made while Gray and a few students from the Gen Ed department worked on a snow fort with Hatsume, Kouda, and Jiro. Shouji walked over to them with his arms full of snow, a scarf wrapped around his neck. Midoriya and Iida were in the middle of a small snowball fight with Uraraka and Kendo from 1-B. A few of the older students were in the middle of a snowball fight with Yamada and Snipe and he noted that Asui wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The girl was probably bundled up in her room due to her cold blood.

He would have to drop by her room later with a warm mug of tea and blankets.

Monoma and Todoroki were mock fighting with ice not too far away, but far enough that no one got injured as Yaoyorozu and Astolfo attempted to sculpt Hippogriff from snow. Said beast was happily pulling a few students around on sleds attached to him. Mirio and some of the other upperclassmen were scattered there and around the yard, tossing snowballs or building forts.

"It's nice to see the kids loosen up," Yagi commented, "Especially Young Midoriya, Mirio, and Gray."

Chiron nodded, glancing over as he heard Aizawa approach, Eri on his shoulders.

"Good morning, Eri," he greeted warmly and the girl perked.

"Good morning, _pateras_!" she greeted and Chiron smiled.

"The snow's pretty isn't it?" he asked he and she nodded. "I think so too."

She beamed at him as Yamada wandered back over, cheeks red and jacket caked with snow.

"Hey, little listener!" he greeted as Eri perked up, happy to see so many of her newfound 'parents' in one place.

Chiron hummed, smiling again as he watched Yamada entertain the girl. She was settling in nicely, though she did have frequent nightmares. She wound up in his or Aizawa's rooms more often than not afterward. Chiron didn't mind, simply bundling her in blankets and taking her down to the kitchen for tea to calm her. He often told her stories of his own children and his students from the ancient days. Stories like when Jason got stuck in a tree or how Achilles would wear his scarf so it hung and trailed behind him like a tail. Sometimes he would tell her about Artemis and the absurd things she did.

Something hard and cold hitting him in the side of his face jolted him from his musings and all movement seemed to freeze. Teachers stared at him and students felt dread pool in their stomachs. None of them knew how he would react, after all.

Chiron reached up, wiping the snow from the side of his head before he turned in the direction it came.

One boy still had his arm outstretched.

Chiron smiled before he bent down, scooping up a handful of snow, and with the power only befitting to a half titan, Kaminari went down with a dull thud.

"Don't kill them," were the only words Yagi managed to give him before Chiron took off, scooping up snow along the way and nailing Kirishima and Sero. That set the students off in a flurry of motion, Gray and Astolfo both appearing out of nowhere and blocking two snowballs from Midoriya and Uraraka with their weapons. Chiron only smirked, catching a third that had been thrown by Nejire.

"CHIRON AND CO VERSUS STUDENTS!" He heard Mirio yell and all at once the students who weren't originally part of the snowball fight scrambled for cover as those who were readied for a fight.

"I have serious concerns for our health!" he vaguely heard Iida cry before hell broke loose.

(x)

It was safe to say the students lost, though Chiron would admit that they put up a wonderful fight. Todoroki's use of ice and fire to protect himself and others, along with creating impressive forts, had been the student's saving grace for a while.

Too bad none of them took into account Hippogriff flying overhead with Astolfo and dropping a giant snowball over them. Or Gray using Add's hammer form to start hitting large chunks of snow at them.

"You look like you had fun," Yagi commented as Chiron trotted back over, brushing snow from his sweater. Most of the students were now just involved in a free-for-all snowball fight. The ones who decided they had enough were sitting under a "safety" tent that Lunch Rush had set up and were drinking hot chocolate by space heaters.

"Oh you know," the Archer laughed in response before he blinked, glancing to Nezu.

Said principal was staring up at the school, his eyes narrowed as he stood still. Chiron trotted over to him, following his line of sight before he blinked.

"Oh dear, is that an Ice Javelin?"

Nezu nodded. "Yes, while I'm more amused that Todoroki managed to miss his intended target, Gray, and get it lodged up there, I wonder…"

Chiron narrowed his eyes, looking closer. "I don't think Todoroki was planning on hitting anyone with it," he said and Yagi glanced over at them.

The Archer held his arm up, pointing at the minuscule, squirming shape at the base of the javelin where it was lodged into the building. The principal squinted.

"It's Mineta, isn't it?" Nezu sighed.

"Afraid so," Chiron hummed. "If it was Achilles, I'd leave him there, but I suppose we can't. I'll get Astolfo to get him down."

"No, leave him," Aizawa grumbled, "Maybe it'll teach him a lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pateras is greek for father. You bet that Chiron told Eri to call him that. Nezu and the others who know all give him the shocked pikachu look.
> 
> sneaky horseman.
> 
> ALSO! if you haven't read KicsterAsh's "Ice Javelin" please go give it a read. That last part was in honor of one of the coolest Nezu writers out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long because I just wanted to set a small groundwork. Thirteen seems like someone who would have wandered into an antique bookstore when they were small.
> 
> As for the international licenses, I read it on some wiki and shrugged. Since they're not talked about and Midoriya doesn't spaz out over them, I just decided that there were so few of them that it wasn't as exciting as the local heroes.
> 
> Alloyman, General United, and Aquamariena are all homages to our good friends Iron Man, Captain America, and Aquamaria from Marvel and DC Comics.
> 
> Take a guess who Conquerer is based on. Nidhogg is Norse for Dragon, it could be based on Siegfried, it could just be a hero with a draconic like Quirk. Europe seems more like a place where people would base their Hero Motifs around old Heroes. Especially ones from Greece, Rome, and the Nordic area.
> 
> Iroas means Hero in Greek, Huangdi means Emperor. According to translate that is.


End file.
